1. Field
The information disclosed in this patent relates to exercise equipment that may provide strength training with endurance training.
2. Background Information
Strength training involves the use of resistance to muscular contraction to build the strength, anaerobic endurance, and size of skeletal muscles. There are several different methods of strength training, the most common being the use of gravity (weight training) to oppose muscle contraction or the use of variable elastic/hydraulic forces (resistance training) to oppose muscle contraction. Weight training uses the force of gravity (in the form of weighted bars, dumbbells or weight stacks) to oppose the force generated by muscle through concentric or eccentric contraction. Resistance training increases muscle strength by pitting the muscles against a weight or force. However, weight training and resistance training lack safe and convenient ways to perform strength training exercises.